It's a Merlin Christmas
by supergeek2000
Summary: It's Christmas in Camelot and everyone, is working really hard to make sure it's perfect.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- so this is an advent story-basically all the days leading up to Christmas I will be DOING MY BEST to add a chapter a day. The first few chapters might be hard because Christmas break is coming and all my teachers are cramming in homework. But once break starts I am in business!

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from his desk.

Merlin trudged I, "yes sire?" He sighed.

"I need you to make sure that all the horses on the sleigh are white. You got that?"

Merlin frowned, "sleigh, how do you know it's going to snow."

Arthur put down the paper he was reading, "Merlin this is me and Gwen's first Christmas together and it WILL be perfect, it WILL snow and we WILL go on a romantic sleigh ride together in the snow, understood?"

Merlin nodded, still frowning.

"Good now go and make sure those horses are white."

Merlin turned and hurried out the door, he almost ran into Gwen who was going into the room.

"Hello Merlin," she smiled. "Isn't it a nice day?"

Merlin just raised his eyebrows.

"Oh it's one of those days isn't it?"

Merlin nodded, "the King's tasks are becoming more and more difficult. Now he wants me to make it snow!" He exclaimed.

Gwen chuckled, her eyes twinkling. "My goodness,."

Merlin sighed, "well if you'll excuse me, I have to go make it snow."

A/N- alright hope you liked this first chapter, see you guys tomorrow :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- how's your day going?

"Oh no," Merlin groaned. He was in the stables checking on the horses. There were three white horses and one greyish horse. The king was NOT going to be pleased. Sighing he stepped closer to the horse trader. "Sir did I not ask for white horses?"

The man nodded, "well yes but you never said all four had to be white, and besides." He stepped closer to the greyish horse. "Old Sue here is almost white."

Merlin groaned again. "Well thank you anyway." Sighing he stared at the four horses.

"Merlin!"

The over worked servant swore under his breath.

Arthur appeared in the stable doorway. "There you are, oh good the horses are here." He started to come join them when he saw the grey horse. He stopped, "melrin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Why are there only four white horses?"

"Um well you see, there was a-uh-well-"

"Merlin," he interrupted calmly.

"Yes?"

"Go get me a white horse!" He shouted.

Merlin winced, "right sire."

A/N-hhhmm looks like our favorite king is under a little bit of pressure, thanks for the review and everybody who has added me to their story alerts. Keep doin what your doin


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hello readers, here is chapter three, enjoy .

Gwen nervously fidgeted with her dress and ran her brush through hair for the hundredth time. Turning she began to pace the dressing room- which was bigger than her old house altogether. She had a situation, it was her first Christmas as Arthur's wife and she was nervous. Everyone was excited about the first Christmas with a new king and his wife.

There was supposed to be a big ball and feast where the king and his wife were supposed to exchange presents. It was a lot of pressure and Gwen was nervous, how was she going to pull it off? Suddenly her door opened slightly and Elyan poked his head in.

"Excuse me," he grinned. "Does her highness have a moment for a humble knight?"

Gwen grinned, "I suppose I could spare a moment." She motioned for him to come in.

He stepped all the way in the room. "So big doings going on this Christmas."

Gwen clasped her hands together, "yes."

"Are you nervous?" Elyan asked.

Gwen rocked on her heels, "maybe."

Elyan smiled, "sure well the king wishes to speak to so come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door.

After running into Merlin in the hallway she opened the large oak door and stepped inside the room. Arthur was at the window staring out at the sky.

Hearing the door open he turned, "oh hello Gwen." His face brightened.

Gwen gave him a kiss, "you wanted to see me?"

Arthur led her to his desk, " I just wanted a few minutes with my beautiful wife."

Gwen smiled, "I missed you this morning at breakfast."

"I'm sorry after training the knights I had a mountain of work and I couldn't get away." He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her gently. "Our first Christmas together," Arthur mused after a moment.

Gwen nodded, "to be honest I'm a bit nervous."

Arthur cocked his head to the side, "why, what's there to be nervous about?"

Gwen blinked, "well for starters I have to organize my very first ball as queen."

Arthur kissed her forehead, "you will do just fine, I'm sure of it." He assured.

"You mean you're not nervous?"

"No," Arthur scoffed. "Not a bit."

A/N- Once again thank you for the reviews, if you are reading this and you were entertained even a little, please review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thanks again to everybody who's been giving me some great reviews, keep doin what your doin

Guise climbed the stairs to Merlin's bedroom. "Merlin dinner's ready." Pushing open the door he found Merlin packing. "Oh no."

Merlin glanced up, "what?"

"Your packing," he gestured to the bag Merlin had been stuffing with clothes.

"Look Guise it's only for a day or two."

"Guise raised his eyebrows.

"Look I have to go and find a white horse. Arthur really wants this holiday to be perfect and for some reason he thinks that a white horse is going to make it so."

Guise crossed his arms," Merlin you had better be home by Christmas Eve."

"Don't worry how hard could it be?"

A/N- Uh oh the fatal last words, looks like Merlin is going on a trip.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Aloha friends, Buddy the elf here what's your favorite color? Hehehe, Elf is a very serious tradition in my house, we watch it faithfully at least thirty times over the holiday season. Well here is chapter three, enjoy

Arthur paced back and forth nervously. Every few minutes he would step to the window and look out. After finding the view the same as it was only minutes before he would go back to pacing the length of the room.

After a few minutes of pacing Gwaine appeared in the doorway.

"Gwaine," the fidgety king stopped pacing.

Gwaine frowned Sire where were you at practice. It ended like five minutes ago."

Arthur faced Gwaine. "I have a problem."

"But wasn't it just last week that you said that kings don't have problems they have solutions?"

Arthur frowned, "I never said that."

"Yes you did," Gwaine insisted.

"Well that was before this," Arthur exclaimed.

Gwaine sighed, "What's the matter?"

"Well first of all we have this ball that we have to put on and then there's the matter of a gift."

"You mean you don't know what you're going to give her yet?" Gwaine's eyes grew wide.

"No," Arthur cried. "And now on top of everything my romantic sleigh ride looks like's going to be a bust!"

"Look," Gwaine started. "You need to calm down."

"I don't need to calm down," Arthur insisted "I need you to help me get the perfect gift for my wife."

"Um isn't that Merlin's job?"

"Usually but he's going to look for a white horse so I need you to help."

Gwaine sighed and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "alright I'll help you."

A/N- so thanks for all the awesome feedback. Leave a review and while you're at it tell me what your favorite holiday tradition is. See you tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- how is your Tuesday going? Mine is going alright, it's raining but other than that it's just another normal Tuesday.

Gwaine and Arthur were in his study brainstorming ideas for Gwen's gift. Or rather Gwaine was lounging at the table and Arthur was pacing around nervously. "I wonder what Merlin's doing right now?" he mused watching the king as he walked back in forth in front of him.

Arthur stopped and glared, "if he knows what's good for him, he's looking for the most perfect white horse for me.' He went back to his pacing.

"What about a new dress, "Gwen asked. "Girls love dresses."

"Yeah but I can get her a dress anytime, this gift has to be special." Arthur insisted.

Gwaine grabbed an apple off the table and took a bite. Arthur stood and stared expectantly at him, after a moment he swallowed and said, "what about something for her hair?"

Arthur shook his head, "no I gave her a set of hair combs for her birthday." Flopping into a chair at the table he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oookkaay, what about," he stopped for a minute and thought. Then snapping his fingers he said, "Oh I know, how about a sword and shield. You could have your crest put on the shield and then you could engrave something romantic on the blade of the sword. "he wiggled his eyebrows at Arthur, "that would be special. She could hang it up in her dressing room to remember you by. When you give it to her you could say something like, he cleared his throat and mimicked Arthur 'i'm your shield baby.' Feeling very proud of himself he sat back and took another bite from his apple.

Arthur groaned and banged his forehead on the table.

"What?"

"I knew I should have asked Leon instead," he muttered.

A/N- I enjoyed hearing about some of your favorite things, I've got another question for you. What is your favorite Christmas treat? Mine is my mom's special Christmas cookies which are coco batter with a rolo candy in the middle. Cook it and then put some icing ontop and its amazing! See you tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-hi ya! Well I am almost finished with all my Christmas shopping, now I have to sit down and actually wrap everything. Just one more week and then I am off of school (wootwoot!) I don't know about you but I am so ready for a break.

Merlin dismounted his house and knelt to take a sip from the creek. He was a few miles outside of Meriweather, the closest town with a horse trading outpost. He was hoping to find a white horse, leave and be home by lunch the next day.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap in the brush. Straightening he was about to stand when he heard a female voice say, "Don't turn around," He felt a prick in the middle of his back. "Now stand up slowly," the voice instructed.

He did as he was told.

"Good now turn around slowly, with your hands where I can see them."

Merlin turned to see a young woman in rough garb. She was wearing a tattered brown dress and leggings underneath. "Take off your jacket," she demanded.

Hesitantly he took off his brown leather jacket and lowly passed it to her. "You know if you really needed it you could have just asked and I would have given it to you."

Taking the jacket she stopped f or a moment, she looked at the sword in her left hand and the jacket in her right hand.

"You can put the sword down, I won't run," Merlin offered.

She glared, but after a moment of thought she put the sword down on the ground. "I'm taking your horse," she said as she put the jacket on.

Merlin's eyes grew wide, 'but if you do that then I'll be stuck out here on foot and I won't get to Meriweather till tomorrow."

The girl picked up her sword, "that's not my problem." Turning she started to mount Merlin's horse.

"I'm the king's servant," Merlin blurted out. "And if you take my horse I'll go bak to the king and he'll have his knights hunt you down." Merlin didn't know if that was the truth or not- in all reality _he _would proably be punished for letting this girl steal his horse but it was worth a shot.

The girl stopped and turned back around.

"Please," he begged. "I will be in so much trouble if I don't get to Meriweather. You can have the horse after that," he offered desperately.

The girl sighed, "I am going through Meriweather, I can take you that far then you are on your own."

"Merlin grinned, "thank you."

She held up her hand, "no thanks needed," turning around she said. "Now come on."

"You could at least tell me your name," he called out after her.

"It's Harper," she replied. "Now come on, let's get going."

A/N- Just 18 more days till Christmas, it's crazy! Alright everyone see you tomorrow, until then hit that review button till it hurts!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hello all, hope wherever you are that it's a good day .

"Your highness peach or cream?"

Gwen blinked at the two swatches of clothe that a lady in waiting was holding. "Um I don't know, peach?" She half asked.

The lady in waiting frowned and shook her head.

"Cream," Gwen tried again.

The lady in waiting smiled and nodded her head. "Good."

Turning Gwen scanned the great hall, servants were bustling about putting up decorations and setting up tables.

Just then another servant tapped her on the shoulder, "um your highness, where should I put this garland?"

Gwen shrugged hopelessly, "I don't know put it wherever you would like."

The servant just blinked at her.

Sighing, Gwen took the garland. "Let's try over here." Just as she was finishing with the garland another servant appeared, expecting another impossible task or hard question Gwen sighed inwardly. But instead he was there to inform her that the peddler had arrived.

Quickly fixing her appearance she met him in her dressing room.

The peddler set out all of his wares , "I have this beautiful dagger," he handed Gwen an expensive looking dagger.

She studied the jewel studded hilt, it was beautifully crafted but it didn't seem to scream, 'perfect gift.' Then she noticed something tucked back behind a jewelry box. Pulling it out she found that it was a beautiful silver frame. The silver wire was entwined in a gorgeous design and within the wire green emeralds sparkled.

"This is beautiful," she breathed.

"Ahh yes a picture frame, perhaps his highness would like a picture of his wife framed by this beautiful piece of work."

A grin broke out on Gwen's face, "oh a portrait now that is a wonderful idea."

The peddler saw a sell and smiled. "Yes a portrait would be a wonderful gift for the king, he would be able to carry a memory of his wife whenever he has to go off to battle. "

Gwen smiled, nodding, "yes I like that I will take the frame, please." She smiled in anticipation, this was going to be the most perfect gift ever.

A/N- well looks like Gwen figured out what she was going to get Arthur, yay! Now Arthur needs to figure out what he is giving Gwen. I will see you tomorrow, till then you know what to do ;).


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- sup my peeps XD, here is chapter 9.

After a few more attempts on Gwaine's part Arthur decided to go to the library and get some work done. Arthur was finding that being a king required that you read ALOT.

He had been going over some information about the farmers crops that year when there was a knock on the door. Without looking up he said, "come."

"Sire forgive me for interrupting." Guise said, "But I found something you might be interested in."

Arthur glanced up, "ah yes Guise come in. what is it that you have for me?"

Guise put a box on the table, "I was going through some of the king's records and I found something about a necklace that your father gave to your mother. He wrote that it was a special piece that he had specially made. "He opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold chain with a pink diamond hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful, where did my father get this?" Arthur wondered.

"He didn't say but he did say that it was a gift of their love. " He leaned closer and said in a low voice, "Also I have it on good account that she wore this till death."

Arthur studied the jewel, "the color is so..pink." He wondered.

"Would you like me to put it in the archives," Guise half suggested.

"No," Arthur's face brightened. "No," he repeated. Grinning he said, "I think I have found my gift for Gwen."

Cradeling the box he rushed down the hall to where he knew the knights would be busy getting ready to put their armor away. "I found it!" he cried.

The knights all looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Um, found what sire?" Leon frowned.

"My gift for Gwen," he replied excitedly. Placing the box on the table he opened it to show the knights.

The knights all gathered around to look.

"It's really….pink," Gwaine commented.

Arthur nodded, "I know," he grinned proudly. " Gwen's going to love it."

Gwaine shrugged, "I don't know I still think that the sword and shield was an awesome idea."

Leon frowned, "what kind of Christmas gift is that?"

"I don't know," Elyan spoke up. "I think that I'm with Gwaine, a sword and shield sounds pretty cool." He grinned.

"Thank you," Gwaine exclaimed. "Finally someone agrees with me!"

"I didn't say that I didn't agree with you," Leon said. "I just like this gift better." He motioned to the necklace.

"Oh so what you're saying is that my ideas are bad?"

"I didn't say that," Leon shot back.

"Hey," Arthur interrupted. "I think that I will be the judge of what is a good gift for my wife," picking up the box he turned and left the room.

A/N- ok so these last two chapters haven't been my best but I've still had fun writing them ;). Leave me your thoughts and I will see you tomorrow where we pick back up with merlin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- 15 more days till Christmas, aaahhh! Thanks again to everybody who has added this story to their alerts and favorite's list, you make me smile .

Merlin and Harper rode for about an hour in silence until Merlin couldn't stand it any longer.

"So why are you hanging out in the woods stealing people's stuff?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

Merlin frowned, "but you're riding my horse and you took my jacket- which happens to be my favorite jacket so I think that I have a right to know."

Harper sighed, "Look it's not really important, all you need to know is that some very bad men are after me."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions," she replied.

"Alright, alright," Merlin backed off.

"So what is the king's servant doing all the way out here so soon before Christmas?" Harper asked.

"Oh you know the king wants four perfect white horses, and I only got three so I was sent to find one more."

"Huh, doesn't the king have like special servants just for that?"

"Yes, yes he does-me."

"I'm sorry," she chuckled.

Merlin shrugged, "it's not so bad."

"Really, because it sounds really bad," Harper replied.

"Yeah you're right it's bad," Merlin replied.

After a while Merlin noticed that it was starting to get dark. "Hey um Harper, why don't we stop soon for the night?"

"No," she insisted. "We need to travel through the night."

"But I'm hungry," Merlin complained.

Sighing Harper pulled on the reigns, "fine we'll stop for a little bit. But only for a little bit," she insisted.

Dismounting Harper tied the horse up. "Alright you start-"

'Collecting firewood," Merlin nodded. "Yes I know."

When Harper cocked an eyebrow at him he shrugged, "that seems to be my fate."

She nodded, "ok then you start on the wood and I will look for something for us to eat."

A/N- Hhhm, who is this Harper chic? I wonder what she's really doing out I the woods….so many questions! Well I don't know about you but I am really hoping to see a new guitar under the tree, what are you hoping for? You should tell me when you stop by to leave me a review (hint, hint)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- here you go .

Gwen wrapped the frame In a piece of cloth and put it in the back of her wardrobe. Shutting the door, she turned to her servant. "Milena do you know of an artist I can hire to take paint my portrait?"

Milena bit her lip in thought, "um maybe."

"Well do you think that you could ask around for me?"

Milena frowned, "ok I could try." She then brightened, "wait I think I know someone." She smiled, "yes he's perfect. "I'll go find him," she turned and before Gwen could say anything she had hurried out of the room.

Gwen blinked, "ok then." She said to herself.

Later that day Gwen was working in her embroidery when Milena reappeared. "My lady, I found an artist."

"Oh wonderful," she smiled. "When can I meet him?"

"Well he's actually here right now."

"Oh," Gwen replied in surprise.

"Yeah, he's my cousin Mason." Milena smiled.

"Oh he's your cousin," Gwen raised her eyebrows.

Milena nodded, "he's been studying to be an artist."

"Oh yeah, had he done portraits before?"

Milena nodded, "oh yes they are his specialty."

"Really, well send him in," she insisted.

"O.K.," whirling around Milena hurried out the door. After a moment she reappeared with a young man in tow. "Your highness this Is my cousin Mason."

Mason stepped forward, taking off his ha he bowed low. "Your highness," he greeted dramatically. Taking her hand he placed a kiss on the top of it.

Gwen smiled, "I here that you are a painter."

Mason grinned, "You have heard correctly."

"Wonderful, shall we get started?"

"Absolutely," Mason guided her to a chair. "You just sit right there and I will get started."

Sitting down Gwen folded her hands in her lap and got ready to have her portrait painted.  
>AN- hope you enjoyed this , just a few more chapters and our time together will be over


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- hello how is everybody?

Merlin stared at Harper from across the flames. She had successfully caught two rabbits and had cooked them over the fire.

"So um you're being chased through the woods? Why?" Merlin asked.

Harper glanced up at him through the flames, "I was a slave." She replied coldly.

"A slave?" Merlin's eyes grew wide.

Harper nodded grimly, "In Camelot slavery is not aloud but in King Cenred's kingdom there is much slavery. Those who are very rich just take people whenever they want and the people can't do anything about it because they are too poor."

"Is that why those men are chasing you, because you are running away?" Merlin asked quietly.

Harper nodded, "I was taken from my family when I was young." She stared down at her lap. "I was serving a terrible man who kept me chained up in his home. I would have to wait on him and his men" She met his gaze, "a few days ago I found my chance and I ran. He sent his men after me. "She gave a small smile, "I am hoping to find my family and bring them to Camelot to live. I am hoping to find a good job that pays and be able to live free with my family" She smiled staring into the fire, dreaming about places and people Merlin couldn't imagine.

Merlin smiled, "Camelot will be very lucky to have you."

Harper glared at him, standing she said, "Come on we have to get going."

Merlin followed her with his eyes as she prepared to saddle up.

"O.K then," he muttered. Putting out the fire, he spread the ashes.

"What are you doing?" She frowned.

"Spreading the ashes," he explained. When she just blinked at him he explained. "So the men don't follow our trail."

She nodded, "oh ok." Turning she mounted the horse, "let's go, we've got to get to Meriweather."

A/N- It came upon a midnight clear that I was typing this chapter and I really did try to make it longer- I promise! It is as long as I could possibly make it, more tomorrow, see you then


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- just two more days and I am out of school! I am planning on cramming my Christmas break with parties, friends, movies, good books and LOTS of sleep. What about you? Doing anything for Christmas break?

The two travelers arrived in Meriweather later that night. Meriweather was a trading town, travelers came from all over to do business. So Meriweather was a town that never slept.

Everywhere Merlin looked he saw people. There were people standing in the streets, in doorways and hanging out of windows. Harper guided the horse to the stables and tied the horse.

"Come on," she instructed Merlin.

He followed her to one of the taverns. "Wait a second," he protested.

She stopped and turned around. "What?" she asked in exasperation.

"Should you be going in there," he nodded to the tavern door where two men were shoving each other. From inside he could hear off key singing, and loud voices. "I mean wouldn't it be safer to go somewhere else?"

Harper crossed her arms, "what, you scared?' she taunted.

"No, it's just that," he hesitated.

Harper rolled her eyes, "oh please." Grabbing his hand she pushed past the two men and entered the tavern.

Inside the tavern there was chaos. Two men were dancing on a table while people cheered them on. There was a couple passionately kissing in the corner and in another corner two men were punching each other.

Harper didn't even hesitate, still holding his hand she made a beeline for the counter where a women was pouring drinks. "Excuse me miss."

The lady glanced up, "yes dear what can I get for you?"

"Do you remember me, I was here a few months ago?"

The lady's face brightened, "ah yes the slave wench. I remember you, poor girl," she smiled sweetly. "How are you dear?" She leaned over the counter, "your master back in town because last time he was here I told him not to some back."

Harper shook her head, "no he's not here. And well, I ran away." She stated.

The women's eyes grew wide, "oh my dear." She glanced around, "you shouldn't be here, you could still be taken back."

Harper nodded, "I know. I need a horse, can you help me." She pleaded.

She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Girl this is very dangerous."

"Please," she begged.

The women sighed, leaning in closer she said, "very well I will help you. Meet me out back."

A/N- see you guys tomorrow


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- friends, authors, readers….HOW IS YOU?

Gwen was starting to get stiff from sitting still for so long, "can I relax yet?" she asked through her teeth.

Mason glanced up from his canvas, "hm, oh yes your highness you can relax a bit."

Letting out a breath Gwen relaxed her smile and her shoulders droop. "Can I look at it yet?"

"Not yet," he said not taking his eyes of the canvas.

Sighing, Gwen glanced at Milena. "Are you sure Mason can do this?" she whispered.

Milena nodded enthusiastically, "he's the best I promise you are going to love it!"

Gwen glanced over at Mason, who was now making great sweeps with the paint on the canvas. She strongly hoped that she wasn't just saying that because he was her cousin.

Just then a servant came bursting in, "my lady." He stopped when he saw the painting, his eyes grew wide but he quickly averted them and turned back to the queen. "Some of your guests have arrived, the king is asking that you come to great them."

Gwen frowned, "well I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Mason glanced up, "oh you can go, I have the basic form." He said waving a hand over the canvas, he grinned. "The rest I can figure out."

"Right," standing she followed the servant to the throne room.

When she entered the throne room almost the whole court had gathered.

"There you are," Arthur exclaimed giving her a kiss. "I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?"

"Sorry dear, I've been a little, uh tied up with preparing for the ball." She gave him another kiss, "I missed you too." Turning to sit down on the throne next to her husband she asked," so who has arrived?"

"Queen Amber," he replied.

"Oh yes I remember her from her last visit," she grinned. "If I remember correctly she gave you a run for your money." She giggled.

Arthur frowned, "no she didn't."

She glanced at him sideways, "right."

A/N- slightly filler but I have like ten more chapters so I have lots to fill . If you are curious as to who queen amber is, she is a character form a previous fanfic I wrote. It was my very first fanfic EVER so I encourage you to check it out!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- today was my last day of school for two and a half weeks- yay! I am a very happy person.

Arthur stared out the window, the grey clouds looked like they were ready to burst with snow. He wondered where Merlin was. He was supposed to be back soon and he wasn't. He needed that white horse- and Merlin of course was important too.

He had it all planned out, after dancing at the ball for a while, Arthur would escort Gwen outside where a sleigh with four white horses would be waiting. There would be lots of snow on the ground and falling all around them.

The sleigh would take them to a secluded spot where they would exchange gifts and spend some quality time. It was perfect! If only Merlin would show up.

Just then Gwaine appeared in the doorway, "Sire?"

"Yes, Gwaine?" Arthur turned from the window.

"I'm getting kinda worried about Merlin. He was supposed to be back by now."

Arthur sighed, "I know but I don't know what to do about it."

"Why don't you let me take a few men out to look for him?" Gwaine suggested.

"He's probably just lost, like the bumbling idiot that he is." He muttered, "Besides." He added, "I need you here for the tournament."

"Oh come on," Gwaine complained. "There are plenty of knights who can compete and besides Amber will probably compete and I'm kind of scared of her," he admitted. "Please, Merlin is our friend." Gwaine pleaded.

After a moment Arthur nodded, "alright take two other men, you can go but you have to be back the day after next."

Gwaine nodded, "thank you sire." With that he hurried out of the room to gather some things for the journey.

A/N- looks like Gwaine's going on a trip too now. This should be exciting


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hola

The tavern lady said her name was Rosa, she told them to wait a few minutes and then she would meet them out back with a horse. Harper grabbed a table in the corner and sat back.

"Harper, I need to get my white horse," he insisted glancing around nervously.

"Don't worry," Harper assured scanning the place. "As soon as Rosa gives me my horse you can get your precious white horse and forget we even knew each other."

Merlin frowned, "but I want to help you."

"I don't need help," she said tightly.

Merlin sighed and shook his head.

Just then two big burly men appeared in the doorway.

Harper gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"What, what is it?" Merlin demanded.

"It's them," she hissed. "The men who are after me," She shot to her feet.

"Wait," Merlin grabbed her wrist and yanked her back in to her chair. "Maybe they won't see us," he whispered.

The two men turned and made eye contact with Harper. They started to make their way around the tables.

"O.K. never mind they saw you, come on." Merlin stood.

The men started across the room to grab Harper. Holding out his hand Merlin spoke a spell and the large chandelier on the ceiling fell in the middle of the room causing a different kind of chaos.

Merlin turned to see Rosa motioning to him. "Come on," he said to Harper, who was standing there with fear in her eyes. "Let's go," this time he was the one who grabbed Harper's hands and dragged her to Rosa.

Merlin and Harper followed the tavern lady outside and around to the back. "Quickly," she insisted in a hissing voice. She led them to a small stable where a horse was tied up. "Here you go," she said motioning to the horse. "Take this horse and get as far away from here as possible.

Harper turned to Merlin, "look I've got this horse you can go do your choir for the king and we'll both go free."

Rosa shook her head, "no." She insisted, "They've seen both of you, now you both need to get out of here." She pushed the both towards the horse.

Merlin shrugged and smiled, "looks like we will be riding together again."

Harper pursed her lips, "hmp come on."

The two got up on the horse, "thank you Rosa." Harper smiled, "I won't forget this."

Rosa smiled, "be safe dear."

Harper kicked the horse forward and they were off.

Glancing back Merlin saw the two men running out of the tavern. "Harper they're coming!"

A/N- aahhh they're coming! Hope you liked it ;), to be honest Harper and Merlin are one of my favorite plots. See you tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- so we had a close call with snow last night, but it ended up just being sleet and wasn't all that exciting :(. Hope you are doing well, enjoy!

Gwen was working intently on her sampler when Milena arrived. Samplers had always been hard for her but now that it was kind of like her job it was even harder.

"My lady?"

"Yes Milena," Gwen set aside her sampler aside, ready for a break. "What is it?"

"Mason is here, he finished on the painting and he is ready to show it to you." She clapped her hands together in excitement and hopped on her toes. "Wait till you see it, it's beautiful."

Standing Gwen grinned in anticipation, "Oh wonderful send him in."

After a few minutes Milena reappeared with Mason in tow.

"Your highness," he exclaimed with a flourish. "Just wait till you see this master piece." He motioned to the canvas that he had brought in. The canvas was covered with a piece of cloth and Gwen couldn't wait to see how her portrait had turned out. "And let me tell you," he continued. "It was such an honor to paint such a vision of beauty." He exclaimed.

Gwen blushed, "Well thank you Mason."

Mason took her hand and bowed low over it, "no thank you." Looking up at her he placed a kiss on her hand.

After a long second Gwen removed her hand from Mason's lips, "shall we see the painting?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Ahh yes of course," Turning the painter placed a hand on the cloth. "Ladies," he began motioning to Milena and Gwen. "May I present your portrait." Pulling off the covering he revealed the picture.

At first Gwen was speechless, she stepped closer to study it more intently.

"Isn't it wonderful," Milena screeched in delight.

"Um, well wonderful wasn't exactly what I was thinking but…." She frowned, "its ...Interesting."

A/N- hhm I wonder what the painting looks like? Review please it makes me happy


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- hello all just a little more than a week and its Christmas!

Gwaine and his companions had been riding for a little less than a day and he was almost certain that he was lost. The one thing he hated about the woods was that everything looked the same! After a while the travelers came across a fork in the road. Gwaine stopped his horse and held up a hand for the two other knights behind him to stop. He wasn't sure where to go, he couldn't remember if Meriweather was to the left or the right.

"Is something wrong?" One of the knights asked.

Gwaine twisted in his saddle, "Does anybody know how to get to Meriweather?" He grinned sheepishly.

The two younger knights looked at each other. "Um I think you take a right sir," one of them answered.

"Right," he smiled. "I was going to guess that." Kicking his horse foreword he took the right side of the fork.

"I just still don't get why we have to go on this trip." Sir Adam complained. "Merlin's probably just…..dawdling in some tavern somewhere. Maybe he even met a nice girl and is having some Christmas fun." He suggested.

"Yeah," Sir Gordon chimed in. "We had better be home in time for the Christmas ball." He added.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Merlin you had better be dyeing or something." He muttered in aggravation. "Don't worry boys," he spoke up. "As soon as we find Merlin we can turn right back around and be home in time for you two lovers to dance with all the pretty ladies you want."

A/N- hope you liked it, tell me what you thought


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- hi everybody

It took a few minutes but Gwen was able to get Milena and Mason to leave so that she could study the painting on her own. She was shocked, the painting was…not quite accurate. First, Gwen's dress never cut that low and second it didn't come up that high. Her legs hadn't been crossed like that. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with pieces falling down on either side instead of in the braid it had been in. She blushed and looked around to make sure she was alone. In the painting she looked like a bar maid and NOT the queen of Camelot.

There was no way she could present the painting in front of everyone at the ball. They would get the wrong idea. She wasn't even sure she could give it to Arthur, what would he think? Well there wasn't any time to worry about it at the moment. She had a perfect Christmas to host.

She had been sitting with the young queen Amber talking about- well she wasn't sure. She had been so worried about the painting that she had totally missed what Amber had last said. She glanced up to see Amber staring at her inquiringly. "Gwen?"

She blinked, "sorry I was…distracted."

Amber smiled, "I can see that. What's the matter?"

Gwen sighed, "It's nothing, just this gift that I wanted to get for Arthur."

"What about it?" She asked her blue eyes bright as she scooted closer.

"Well I had a portrait done of me, only the painting is…."

"Yes," Amber prodded.

"It's scandalous," she replied blushing again at the thought.

"Really, can I see it?" she asked grinning.

"Alright, follow me." Standing she led her dressing room.

In the dressing room Amber circled the painting a few times, studying it. "Wow, this is amazing it looks just like you." She wondered.

Gwen made a face, "well yes except I did NOT ask him to paint me like that." She franticly gestured to the painting. "What am I going to do, I can't present this to him in front of everyone."

"Then you won't," she replied simply. "We'll find a way for you two, to exchange gifts somewhere else."

"It's not that simple," she practically shrieked. "This is a tradition, we can't just change it!"

"Who says," Amber shot back grinning her catlike grin.

A/N- Let me just tell you that I have had a lot of fun writing Amber into this story. Once again, if you haven't read The Tournament then you should! Also thank you for all of the reviews you rock!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- only five more days and it's Christmas!

Merlin and Harper's horse galloped through the woods. "Oh no," Merlin said glancing over his shoulder.

"What?" Harper asked.

"We've got company," he exclaimed.

Harper looked over her shoulder to see two men following closely on horseback. "OK time for plan B." Pulling the horse to a stop she got off.

"What are you doing?" Merlin cried.

"Come on," she insisted. "We have to go on foot," she insisted. " it will be easier that way."

Merlin dismounted and sent the horse on its way. Following Harper through the brush he asked. "So what's plan B?"

"Um, I don't really have one," she shouted. "Just keep running!"

They sprinted through the brush, when suddenly Harper tripped and fell to her knees.

Merlin hauled her up to her feet, "Come on, this way!"

He skidded down a bank with Harper close behind. "Go ahead of me." He encouraged pushing Harper ahead.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Harper asked her eyes wide.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine," he assured. When she didn't move and just stared at him he gave her a small push. "Go!"

Without another word she turned and ran.

Turning to face the oncoming horsemen, he held out a hand and whispered a spell. The two riders fell off their horses and Merlin turned to run. Suddenly looking up he saw a tree and before he knew it everything went black.

A/N- yes Merlin just knocked himself out- on a tree. Looks like he's in trouble. Keep the awesome reviews coming, think of them as your Christmas gifts to me


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- hello dear readers, hope you are doing well this awesome day. Thank you so much to those of you, who have been reviewing and adding this story to your favorite story list.

Harper ran through the woods in a panic. She couldn't get caught, she had to get to Camelot. She didn't stop and she didn't look back, she was acutely aware of her surroundings, she could her heart pounding in her chest as her feet flew.

Suddenly she felt her ankle roll in a hole. She cried out in pain and her body collapsed in the dirt. Pulling herself up to her hands and knees she took a breath. The urgency of the whole situation forced her forward, standing she tenderly placed some weight on her left foot. Sharp pain shot up her leg. Grimacing she looked behind her, she didn't see Merlin or the men. Frowning she began to limp her way forward, she was worried about Merlin he should have caught up by now.

She was in a panic, hurt and upset she needed to rest. Easing down at the base of a tree she closed her eyes, allowing one small tear to roll down her cheek. Angrily she brushed it away, this was no way for her to be acting she had to get herself together! But there was no way for her to stop them, they just kept coming.

Suddenly she heard hoof beats, she glanced up with fear. She saw three men in red capes riding up. A man with dark, shoulder length hair leading two other younger men behind him called them to stop. He dismounted and came to crouch in front of Harper. "Miss are you alright?" Suddenly his eyes grew wide, he recognized the brown jacket she was wearing. "Where did you get that jacket?"

"Why do you care?" She asked some of the old Harper coming back. She brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

"Because," he said tightly. "It looks like my friend Merlin's jacket."

"You know Merlin?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes I'm his friend," he replied. "What have you done with him?" He demanded.

"I haven't done anything with him." She snapped back. "But I think he's in trouble."

The man sighed, "of course." He muttered, to Harper he said, "What happened."

"He was helping me run from these men that were chasing me and he stayed behind to distract the men."

The man raised his eyebrows, "he was helping you even after you stole his jacket?"

Harper shrugged, "you could say that he kind of lent it to me after I decided to let him ride with me to Meriweather."

Straitening he said to the other two men, "Alright Sir Adam you take care of this young lady here while Sir Gordon and I will go find Merlin and straiten this out." He crouched back in front of Harper, "miss my name is Sir Gwaine and my friends and I are knights of Camelot. I promise you that we will get Merlin out of…. Whatever it is that he seems to have gotten himself into."

A/N- looks like Gwaine is going to save the day!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- hello all

Merlin groaned, his head was pounding he tried to move his arms. Frowning he cracked an eyelid, his hands were tied behind his back and he was lying face down in the dirt. This was not going to be good, he tried to roll over but a foot was firmly placed in the center of his back.

"Don't move," A deep rumbly voice said.

Another man with a large scar on his left cheek bent down close to Merlin's ear. "You're going to tell us where that little slave girl wench is." He hissed.

Merlin opened the other eye, oh this was worse than bad-this was terrible! "I-I, don't know what you're talking about." He insisted.

The man standing above him gave him a kick.

The man with the scar leaned in, "we know your lying," he chuckled. Pressing a knife to his neck he said, "Now tell us where she is." He spat.

Merlin wiggled under the knife's pressure, he was in so much trouble. "Um well you see," he started. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

"I want answers," he hissed pressing the knife even harder.

Suddenly there was a shout and Gwaine appeared, sword held high above his head. The large man turned and pulled his sword on Gwaine. Another knight appeared and slashed at the man with the scar. Merlin rolled over and got to his knees, Gwaine suddenly appeared at his side. He slashed the rope, "good to see you friend."

"How did you find me?" He asked standing.

"We found you friend," he said 'friend' like a question.

"Harper," Merlin smiled. "Good, is she ok?"

"She twisted her ankle but she'll be ok."

"Um, a little help here!" Sir Gordon shouted from atop the man's back.

Gwaine turned, "oh right, sorry," he called. Swinging his sword he knocked the man with a scar unconscious. "OK let's go," he said grinning.

A/N- alright Gwaine to the rescue! Hope your day was swell, mine was busy. You know that plan I had about sleeping and watching movies- hasn't really happened. But I've been having fun, hope you have been too .


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I can't believe it…..

Merlin, Gwaine, and Sir Gordon managed to catch up with Sir Adam and Harper.

"Merlin," Harper's face brightened as she sat up. She and Sir Adam had stopped to rest and tend to Harper's ankle.

He eased himself down next to her, "I was worried about you." He admitted.

Harper raised her eyebrows at him, "I can take care of myself you know."

"HHmmm, yes you were doing a wonderful job," he stated sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes she held up the brown jacket lying next to her. "Careful now, I might not give you this back."

"You can keep it for now," He said quietly. "I didn't really like it anyways," he grinned.

"Um Merlin," Gwaine spoke up. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He motioned with his head to a tree across the clearing.

"Yeah sure," Merlin replied standing. He followed Gwaine across the clearing. "What is it Gwaine?" He whispered.

Gwaine put his hands on his hips, "Merlin I am all for chivalry, you know that but what do we know about this girl?"

Merlin crossed his arms, "she's a slave and she ran away from her master to come to Camelot. She wants to find her family and be free."

Gwaine frowned, "But didn't she try to steal from you?"

Merlin shrugged, "she was desperate and we managed to work things out."

Gwaine sighed a rubbed a palm across his jaw. "Alright Merlin I am going to trust you. But if Arthur finds out and gets mad I'm going to say that it's all your fault."

Merlin shrugged, "fine."

"Hey Merlin," Sir Adam called coming to join the two. "Weren't you supposed to come back with a white horse?"

Merlin shook his head, "I tried but Arthur is going to just have to do with three white horses and a brown one." He shrugged and glanced over at Harper, "My welcome at Meriweather was kind of worn out before I really got there."

Sir Adam laughed and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Oh Merlin you are in so much trouble."

Merlin grimaced, "thank-you, Sir Adam."

A/N- tomorrow is the last chapter (sad day) hope you have enjoyed reading, I know I have really enjoyed writing and hearing about what you guys like to do for Christmas


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- I hope your Christmas was as fun as mine .

Arthur scanned the crowded ballroom, everyone seemed to be having a good time. They were laughing. Dancing and talking. "Arthur can I talk to you," he heard Amber say form behind.

The king turned to see Amber in a green dress and a look that said that something was brewing. "Yes Amber what can I do for you?"

Amber stepped closer and put her hands on her hips, "what do you think about maybe you and Gwen going on a carriage ride later?"

Arthur crossed his arms, "well I actually wanted to do that in the first place but I don't have four white horses or snow."

The young queen cocked an eyebrow, "since when do you need all of that to have a nice ride with your wife?"

Arthur fidgeted, "I don't know, I guess that was what I had envisioned and it's not going to happen."

Amber sighed, "Well too bad because you're going on a carriage ride whether you like it or not." She replied and with that she turned and was of talking to someone else.

Arthur was left standing there blinking in surprise.

Gwen appeared at his side, "well everyone seems happy." She said in relief.

Arthur smiled, she looked beautiful in her red and black dress, he was a lucky man indeed. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "you did a wonderful job sweetheart. Everyone is having a wonderful time." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Gwen frowned, "I haven't seen Merlin, where is he?"

Arthur shook his head, "I don't know."

"Aren't you worried?" she asked, concerned.

Arthur shrugged, "maybe."

Gwen grinned, "You are, aren't you?"

He smiled, "yeah maybe a little."

"Come on,' Gwen urged. "Let's go dance."

After dancing for a little while everyone sat down to a large feast. There were many toasts from the knights and then finally Amber stood. "I would like to make a toast to the king and his beautiful wife." She raised a goblet to the couple at the head of the tables. Everyone drank to the king and queens health, but Amber wasn't finished. "Now the king and queen are going to go on a carriage ride together."

Everyone looked at each other no quite sure what was going on, but they didn't call Amber Wild Cat for nothing- she was always doing the unexpected.

Gwen grinned, now she could give Arthur her gift in private. Next to her Arthur smiled, he was going to get his romantic ride with Gwen. It wasn't going to be exactly perfect but at least he would be able to give her to her gift in private.

Just as the guests were starting to begin mingling again and Gwen and Arthur were going to go on their carriage ride when Merlin and Gwaine burst into the ballroom.

"Gwaine, Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed in surprise. "You made it!"

Gwaine grinned, "Yes." He exclaimed in excitement. "We made it just in time for some dancing," he grinned as he and Arthur shook hands.

"Merlin where have you been?" Arthur demanded.

"Um, well you see I had a little bit of a hold up with this- thing and well-"

"Merlin met a girl," Gwaine interrupted.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Merlin," He growled.

"It wasn't like that," Merlin held up his hands. "She needed my help."

"Merlin are you telling me that you completely disregarded my orders to help some girl!"

Merlin nodded bracing himself for what was to come next.

Only instead of a beating, Arthur clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "That's very chivalrous of you."

Merlin frowned, Arthur was very calm for someone who had been so frazzled a few days ago.

Taking Gwen by the hand the couple headed out the door.

Merlin and Gwaine just shrugged at each other, Gwaine went off with some young courtier while Merlin spotting Amber headed in her direction.

"Oh Merlin there you are, I was wondering where you've been." She smiled, "merry Christmas."

"Thank you, you too. I've been busy trying to find a white horse."

Amber laughed, "Yes I heard about that. I take it you were not successful?"

Merlin shook his head, "no but I did save a girl from being taken back to slavery."

Amber raised her eyebrows, "oh, well that's something."

A/N- I was hoping to finish this in 25 chapters but I am not so sure that's going to happen now. We'll be together for a few more chapters (yay!)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- hi everybody

Gwen and Arthur snuggled up together in the carriage, "it's chilly. Gwen commented adjusting the blanket around them.

Arthur smiled and put an arm round her shoulders, "it's a beautiful night."

Gwen nodded, "I wish it would snow though." She glanced up at the sky.

Arthur smiled, "same here." He shrugged, "but I suppose we could still have a perfect Christmas without it." He pulled out a small box, "and now it's time for my gift." He opened the lid of the box to reveal the necklace.

Gwen gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh Arthur it's beautiful."

He picked up the necklace and placed it over her head. He smiled, "you look beautiful."

Gwen held the heart in her palm, "it's wonderful." She looked up at Arthur, "It's perfect." She whispered.

Arthur just grinned stupidly.

Gwen chuckled, "well this will probably make my gift look silly."

"Why's that?"

Gwen picked up the large square object covered in cloth. Putting it in her lap she smiled, "well originally I wanted a stunning painting of me that you could keep with you to remind you of me, but." She pulled off the cloth and held it up for Arthur to see. "It kind of turned out…different."

Arthur's eyes grew wide when he saw the picture, "Gwen, you posed for this?"

Gwen blushed, "no." She exclaimed. "I posed for a regular portrait, but apparently the artist only paints…these kinds of paintings."

Arthur chuckled, taking the painting he kissed her. "I love it, but I think I am going to have to put it somewhere," he hesitated. "Private," he finished.

Smiling Gwen gave him another kiss, just then she felt something wet fall on her nose. Looking up she saw small white flakes fall from the sky. Few and slow at first and then more and more fell faster and faster from the dark sky.

"It's snowing," Gwen exclaimed with a shout of laughter.

Arthur looked up," well look at that." He mused, "It's perfect."

A/N- Well it looks like everyone got a perfect Christmas after all (yay!). Hope you liked it, tell me what you thought. This is the end of this story, so until next time have an awesome new year!


End file.
